Un réveil surprenant
by BeingFearless
Summary: Après une soirée alcoolisée, Damon se réveille dans le lit de Rose. Un réveil d'autant plus surprenant.. qu'agréable pour les deux vampires !


Bonjouur ! Voici un petit _One Shot_ sur Vampire Diaries, basé sur le couple **Damon/Rose**, qui n'ont pas été beaucoup exploités dans la série, pour mon plus grand regret. :(

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas._ (si, en fait, je suis Julie Plec, mais chuut.)

**Résumé : Après une soirée alcoolisée, Damon se réveille dans le lit de Rose. Un réveil d'autant plus surprenant.. qu'agréable pour les deux vampires ! **

**B**onne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Assoupis, Damon sentit les doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Baillant, le vampire s'étira, quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Une jeune femme, de dos. Il n'avait aucun souvenirs de la soirée de la veille ; il avait juste bu, un peu trop peut-être, et avait sûrement du rencontrer une jeune humaine, qu'il aurait attiré dans son lit. Damon hocha machinalement sa tête. Ce scénario était le plus probable. Regardant plus attentivement les alentours, il put s'apercevoir que ce lit n'était pas le sien. "_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici?_" marmonna-t-il, un tantinet agacé. Les sourcils froncés, le vampire examina le corps - parfaitement sculpté, il fallait se l'avouer - de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs, coupés au niveau des épaules.

Non.. Il aurait juré que ces cheveux soyeux appartenaient à Rose, une vampire qu'il avait rencontré il y avait quelques jours de cela, et qui fuyait, tout comme Katherine, les Originels Klaus et Elijah Mikaelson. Perplexe, il essaya de se remémorer cette nuit. Il se rappelait d'avoir passé une très bonne nuit, aussi torride que mouvementée. Il avait aimé le contact de sa peau contre la sienne... Il avait aimé embrasser ces fines lèvres rosées... Mais le reste restait flou, totalement flou. _Reprends toi, Damon, c'est impossible,_ résonna une petite voix dans sa tête. Rose n'était pas du tout son genre de fille ! Certes, elle était terriblement sexy, mais un peu trop envahissante aux yeux de Damon.

Il avait décidé de faire face à la réalité et de retourner le corps de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci commença à bouger. Parfait. Ce n'était pas Rose, et il en aurait à présent le coeur net. Les secondes étaient à présent comptées. Tout à fait réveillé désormais, il fit face à la mystérieuse inconnue qui lui tournait le dos quelques minutes plus tôt.

- _Damon ?_

- _Rose !_

Après l'instant de surprise, elle s'était immédiatement recouverte du draps en le tirant à elle tandis que Damon la regardait agir. Bouche bée, il fut incapable de trouver ses mots.

- _Tourne toi immédiatement !_ grogna-t-elle. _Si tu fais mine de vouloir regarder, je t'arrache ton bras tellement vite, que tu n'auras même pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Compris ?_

- _Je t'ai vue toute la nuit_, répondit le beau vampire, affrontant Rose du regard, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. _Un corps pareil ne peut pas avoir envie de se cacher ! _

En guise de réponse, la vampire se contenta de pousser un grognement incompréhensible.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais boire, sale pervers ?_ demanda-t-elle, toujours dans un excès de rage.

- _Hé ! C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi !_ répondit-il, pour sa défense, l'air outré.

Rose afficha une mine désemparée, et passa une main sur son front, fermant les yeux, à la fois furieuse contre Damon, mais aussi perturbée par la soirée d'hier. Jamais elle n'avait passé une nuit si merveilleuse depuis qu'elle n'était plus en fuite, et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Damon soit aussi doué... pour ça. Afin de réfléchir plus tranquillement, la belle déclara :

- _Je vais prendre une douche. Il y a du sang dans le frigo, si tu veux te servir._

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le vampire acquiesça, et se leva en direction de la cuisine. Elle avait pu constater dans son regard qu'il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle par la soirée - et la nuit - d'hier. Sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Des images de la veille lui revenaient en tête, et ces flash étaient, à son plus grand étonnement, assez agréables.. En fait, elle avait adoré. Rose, depuis qu'elle était en cavale, et cela faisait déjà plus de 500 ans désormais, n'avait jamais eu le temps de se poser avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, elle avait son meilleur ami Trevor auprès d'elle, mais cela n'avait absolument rien à voir. Cette nuit, tout avait prit un sens, et elle ne trouverait aucun mal à renouveler l'expérience. Mais pourquoi lui ? C'était la question qui planait dans sa tête, à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse.

Après avoir bien réfléchi et s'être habillée, Rose sortit de la salle de bain, et découvrit Damon assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine, prêt lui aussi, un verre rempli de sang dans la main. Elle lui sourit faiblement avant de s'en servir un à son tour. Elle s'appuya contre la porte du frigo, ses yeux noisettes penchés sur le sang chaud. Il ne parlait pas, mais l'observait silencieusement. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi jolie.

- _Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?_ lâcha-t-elle, sans qu'il s'y attende.

Elle semblait moins énervée qu'au réveil, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Relevant les yeux vers elle, il déclara :

-_ Pas vraiment,_ répondit-il calmement à son tour, apparemment embarrassé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

Bien qu'ils ne soient tous les deux pas attiré l'un par l'autre, ils se sentaient horriblement frustrés de n'avoir pas assez de souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée.

- _Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que c'était bon, même très bon,_ déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de silence insoutenable.

Les joues de Rose s'enflammèrent légèrement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Décidément, cette nuit les avait tout les deux _changés_.

- _Toute cette histoire me perturbe, et j'ai horreur de ça_, dit-elle en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible, ce qui lui était difficile, déstabilisée face à ces yeux magnifiques qui la fixaient du regard depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il, curieux, sans la lâcher du regard.

Rose plongea à son tour lentement et difficilement ses yeux dans ceux de Damon. Ce contact la fit frissonner, et elle s'en étonna elle-même. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux n'osant bouger. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la jolie brune s'approcha à la vitesse vampirique de l'homme qu'elle désirait, laissant son verre toujours rempli de sang se briser en mille morceaux sur le parquet de la cuisine. Elle plaqua ensuite violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, et fut agréablement surprise quand Damon lui rendit son baiser, beaucoup plus tendrement, en l'entourant de ses bras qui lui assuraient protection. Laissant leur désir planant les envahir de tout leur être, ils laissèrent ce contact s'approfondir dans leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, tous deux avaient la même question au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi en avoir encore envie, s'ils ne se plaisaient pas ? Voyant qu'elle allait poser la question à haute voix, il l'attira de nouveau à lui et força la barrière des lèvres de la belle vampire. Chacun se rattachait à l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un vienne les séparer, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se réveiller d'un rêve qui paraissait si doux et agréable.  
Rose avait passé toute sa vie à fuir et n'en avait jamais profité comme elle l'aurait souhaité, celle-ci s'étant construite seulement sur une série d'attachements impossibles. Damon, lui, avait passé 145 ans de sa vie à courir après une femme qui se fichait éperdument de lui, et s'était mis à boire pour oublier le chagrin qui l'envahissait chaque jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.  
Rose sentait qu'elle pouvait **s'attacher à lui**, sans que la tournure des événements la ramènent à la réalité et qu'elle doive fuir, _encore_. Damon quant à lui, appréciait toute l'attention et la sensibilité que lui envoyait Rose, et il avait l'impression qu'avec elle, il pouvait enfin **aimer et être aimé en retour**.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois l'un à l'autre, profitant de l'instant présent et ne pensant pas à l'avenir.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et qu'i vous a fait aimer ces deux personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement. :)

Une petite review s'il vous plait ? :)


End file.
